Devil Moon Fang
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: High School DxD x Anime X-over fic, Cade x Mass Harem, Naruto x Hina, many other pairings, and crossovers
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cade Shanely Kenpachi returns to Kuoh Academy for his Senior year but, on that day marked the beginning of the Apocalypse and the end of the world and its up to the most powerful being in the world to stop it once and for all prepare for the most Hack N' Slash fighter in the universe! Godlike Cade x Mass Harem, Mass Crossover of Devil May Cry, Highschool DxD, Bleach, HOTD, Resident Evil, Generator Rex, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and many others. Genderbend, Extreme Bashing! Ocness!**

**I don't own any of the animes in this fic or Cade.**

**Begin! **

* * *

(Kuoh Academy)

A very muscled slim guy walks toward Kuoh Academy ignoring the blushing and lustful looks sent his way only concentrating on the large building in front of him. He stands at 6'2 a very muscled body, wearing blue jeans, black combat boots, a red muscle shirt with lightning bolts on the front and back over it is a black leather jacket with a ruby red skull on the sleeves and back and a high collar that covers the bottom part of his face.

He also has shaggy, wild brown hair with jaw length bangs, and green eyes and a black sclera that seemed to make every girls legs feel like jelly and enemies shit or wet themselves in fear, while on his hands are two watches that have very archaic symbols one was red and the other green.

This is Cade Shanely Kenpachi the most powerful being alive and Senior of Kuoh Academy he was returning from his visit of the Cul de sac seeing his surrogate brothers Kevin, Rolf, Jimmy, Ed, Edd, and Eddy and Jonny and was happy that Double D got himself a girlfriend named Stacey and teased him relentlessly.

He then frowns as he has a bad feeling as his spider sense is blaring loudly like something really bad was about to happen but, even that won't deter him from protecting those he loves that is why he is Cade Shanely Kenpachi he doesn't fear death.

"It's been some time since i've been to Kuoh Academy.." He murmured softly with a nostalgic smile on his face before it turned to an aloof one and saw a mansion seperate from the academy that made him smirk seeing the mansion for the Occult Club and sprinted there looking like he faded into the wind with a smile happy to finally see his girls again.

(3 minutes later)

"This concludes the meeting-" Rias Gremory was cut off by a double knock at the door making the girls inside look at the door with raised eyebrows allowing Akeno to open it with a curious look only for her eyes to glisten with tears and grow a smile of happiness along with the other girls seeing their lover Cade Shanely Kenpachi smiling at them arms crossed.

"Can I get a hug?" He asked jovially arms spread wide and got glomped by all hsi girls including Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare who were happy to see him even Azarel smiled seeing the one who he saw as a nephew.

"We missed you Cade-kun." Xenovia cried happily which Cade grinned at seeing how enthusiastic they are and smirked seeing the jealous look in Azarel's eyes and flipped him the bird getting an irked look from the old fallen angel.

After greeting his girls along with Azarel, Kiba, and Issei. "So how has Sona and the girls been doing?" He asked curiously with Rias groaning as he told them what Sona has been doing with her peerage and had to snort when he heard that both were fighting over him even when he wasnt here.

_'Rias and Sona are so like Ino and Sakura that is scary.' _He thought with a sweatdrop seeing Rias rant on and on about what Sona did.

"Guy's have any of you smelled something foul in the air like something rotting?" He asked seriously as he grimaced at the scent he smelled earlier along with blood.

Koneko Toujou nodded grimly as her senses were enhanced due to being a Nekomata. "Yes, it was just like the scent you encountered in the Arklay Mountains." The others eyes widened in horror remembering the incident that happened there the way Cade explained it was enough to plague them with nightmares at the descriptions of the monsters there.

"That's not all I smelled low to high-class demons are in the human world now, it seems many of them managed to escape just as I permanently sealed the Hell Gate with Vergil helping." He scowled remembering his fight against Mundus and Sanctus.

"The rotting smell can only mean that blond bastard is behind this along with some others." Cade said coldly making Azarel and Issei shiver knowing Cade is now displeased.

Cade clenched his fist causing a red gauntlet to appear on his hand all the way to his arm and had a green gem inside the slot and a draconic design to it this is his sacred gear Cosmic Devestator. "This is my Sacred Gear Cosmis Devestator." He smirked seeing their gobsmacked looks while Azarel looked at it with a scientific glint.

"What are its powers exactly?" He asked like a scientist would.

"I can't tell you, never know when someone unwanted is spying on you." He said glancing around the room carefully with the others nodding and were about to catch up only to hear a bone-chillind scream.

**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

Cade narrowed his eyes as the rotting smell from earlier got stronger and stood up. "Let's go." He ordered getting nods before everyone walked outside and saw a sight they hoped to forget forever.

"It's happening again.." He whispered with angered eyes.

Everywhere they looked they saw eaten corpses, and undead attacking student and teachers and were being eaten alive while others who ere more experienced in fighting were protecting each other but, he saw they were starting to tire out.

Cade moved his head up slightly showing glowing green orbs of power. "Raynare, Azarel, Issei, Kiba, Irina go and make sure Sona-chan and her group are safe and bring them here now go!" He ordered getting nods before they ran to the building destroying any undead that they came across.

Cade focused back on the carnage in front of him and snapped his fingers causing red sword copies of Rebellion to appear above him humming with energy and flicked his finger causing the blades to shoot forward at blurring speeds impaling, or splitting the undead in half or into many pieces before they are burned in ruby red flames attracting the attention of the undead and to Cade's slight surprise they ran toward him at slightly above average speeds.

Rias's hand glowed purple before firing a wave of power of destruction distentegrating them on the spot while more kept charging at them. Cade and the others pulled out their weapons and got into battle stances before engaging the undead allowing the still alive students and teachers to get inside of the Occult club mansion.

Cade uses Yamato along with his summoned swords technique to tear through them with ease with his devil weapons sending waves of air pressure that sliced and dismembered a whole group of them as he moved around with godlike speed.

Rias, Koneko, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Xenovia, Akeno, and Asia were watching each others backs covering each others blind spots and he was surprised seeing Asia use a sword with the expertise of a Master as she sliced apart any undead that came near her or the others making him proud seeing her stronger.

He hoped the others were okay along with Sona before getting back to the battle.

(With Azarel and the others)

Azarel and his group found themselves on the top floor that was slightly filled with undead banging on the door of a classroom where they heard screams from and charged at the zombies firing light spears, slashes, and punches turning the undead into swiss cheese before knocking on the door.

"Who's there!" Sona's voice yelled.

"Sona! it's us Cade-kun sent us to get you and your peerage we have to get out of here!" Issei yelled lowly so not to attract anymore undead, as he had changed since Cade left and got rid of his pervert ways and became a strong person under Rias.

"Is it safe?" She asked in a low voice as she opened the door slightly showing her scared face which Azarel nodded at. Sona motions her peerage to come out with relieved expressions and were happy hearing Cade-kun was back.

"What's the hentai doing here?" Sona's rook pointed out making everyone look at Issei for a reaction only to see a blank face and a raised eyebrow.

"I got rid of my perverted tendencies after Cade-aniki left and trained myself to the ground watch what you say rook." Issei said coldly glaring down at the shorter rook who squeaked in fear at the dark aura around Issei that resembled Great Red.

Azarel led everyone down the halls and headed for the entrance only to stop, noticing a group of zombie dogs blockign the way while growling at them hungrily.

Everyone pulled out their weapons and fired light spears, energy blades and energy beams mowing the things down only one managed to get past the barrage only to explode to pieces from a Boost enhanced punch of Issei's sacred gear and continued outside arriving to see a massive pile of bodies with Cade sitting on top of them and noticed a few demons in the pile and saw he had a smirk on his face like he had a good fight.

Cade noticed Sona and the others and grinned. "Took you long enough little brother." He said in a teasing voice to Issei who twitched at the teasing voice in his surrogate older brother's voice.

"Cade-kun!" Cade hugged Sona tightly while her female peerage ran to him and hugged him with tears coming out of their eyes which he smiled at seeing they were okay and gave Issei a thumbs up which the brown haired boy returned and went to his master to stand on guard.

"Naruto-kun what is happening Kuoh Academy is no more now." Sona said sadly as she stared at the corpses of her fellow classmates and friends that were torn apart and eaten like dinner and looked away burying her face into Cade's jacket to not look at the horrible sight.

"This is the work of Albert Wesker, Saddler, Salazar, Mundud, and Sanctus." They paled hearing those names Cade had told them of his fights with them and to think they caused all of this made them shiver in horror at how crazy these people are.

"Where will we go Cade-kun? Koneko asked with Cade thinking for a minute.

"We're heading to Tokonosu High School right now to find Takashi, his sister and the others." He explained getting nods while others looked at Kuoh academy with sadness remembering the memories of the great times they had here and growled hatefully realizing who was responsible for this and vowed ot help Cade bring these monsters down and quickly got on the main road and met Kuroka and the other girls.

"Onee-sama!" Koneko grinned at her older sister who ruffled her hair.

"Ophis-chan it's good to see you again." He gave an eye-smile which She returned and was quickly filled in on the situation and was very disgusted at what these sick humans unleashed and offered to accompany them to Tokonosu city.

Cade's eyes burned with protective determination ready to take on the undead and demons unleashed into this world and save it. And this time permanently put those disgusting assholes out of commision forever. _'This time Wesker, Saddler, Salazar, Mundus, and Sanctus I shall not let you live anymore!' _He smirked darkly fangs glinting darkly as an image of his hollow mask manifested above him.

Everyone was unaware of a hulking figure following them and his sights were set on Cade. "Cade..." It growled robotically before going after them.

His master's want Cade's body and he will accomplish his mission.

(Tokonosu City - Later on)

Cade looked around the street with saddened eyes. "It reached here too..." He whispered looking at the organs and blood from bodies all on the sidewalks, and ground and some in cars the sight made his eyes flash devil red before he calmed himself and continued walking with everyone else giving their suurondings sad glances.

"To think 5 people caused all because of petty revenge, Cade-kun." Kuroka said sadly in her mind no one should die being eaten alive and turned into a flesh eating monster.

"It go's to show I was foolish in thinking some people will change their ways." He said with a cold frown on his face remembering all the enemies he spared on a whim except Aizen and continued down the street but, felt someone watching them and stopped.

_'Naruto-kun! it's that damn Nemesis he's following you guys!' _Sakkamira Akayume spoke through their connection making Cade grunt in annoyance.

'If he attacks me I am going to send that damn thing back to Wesker and Saddler in a fucking matchbox.' He thought darkly making Akaokamochi grin ferally.

Cade saw the school upahead and motioned everyone to speed up while keeping the noise down as they bypassed any undead that came their way without them being any wiser and soon reached the parking lot only to see a whole bunch of kids and teachers running like crazed chickens from the undead.

"Kuroka, Koneko, Kala, Raynare! Let's go!" He shouted getting nods before springing into action in front of the oncoming zombie horde getting surprised looks from Takashi and his twin Takasha.

"Cade-kun's back!" She shouted happily with Saeko and the other girls perking up at that and were grinning seeing Cade except for a snake looking man and his boys.

Cade unsheathed Akaokamochi and placed his hand on the blade _'Ready Ookami-chan?' _He asked his zanpakuto who grinned with excitement.

_'Let's go wild Cade-sama!' _She howled as both blasted the area with reiatsu making the others smirk.

He moved his hand down the blade. "Roar: Akaokamochi!" He shouted as his katana turned into a 10-part segment sword with a raven wing design and two pick like protrustions from the blade and a red hilt.

"Say hello to Akaokamochi now Roar!" He slashed down sending his segmented sword flying like a bladed whip shredding through everything in its path sending body parts flying everywhere getting cheers from Yuuki, Takasha, and Shizuku while Saya had her patented genius smirk on her face.

Kuroka and Koneko instantly went into their Senjutsu modes and began decimating the undead horde causing craters from their demon-enhanced strength while Kala and Raynare were firing light spears like machine guns piercing them in the head like they were playing freaking black ops 2 on a quickscoping match.

Cade pointed his palm out forward and held it using hsi other one for support and channeled reiatsu into one of his favorite kido's. "Hade #88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" He roared firing a massive crimson red dragon of electricity crashing into the last group of zombies causing a massive explosion overtaking all of them.

**BOOM! **

Everyone gawked seeing the 55 foot crater in the pakring lot from that spell Cade used and made a mental note not to be on his bad side while Shido was thinking of trying to get the brat onto his way of thinking and start their own utopia (Shadow: Is anyone wondering if Shido is the Oro-pedo's twin or something?).

"Cade-kunnn!" Shizuku shouted happily glomping the brown haired man who hugged her back tightly with his other girls and friends from Tokonosu greeting him with enthsiasm and happiness whihc he grinned at seeing he saved them again.

"Everyone on the bus!" Saya shouted getting nods before everyone scrambled to get on the bus except Cade and his friends who walked calmly toward the bus only to his shock to hear familiar voice.

"Cade!" Cade looked back with a grin to see Naruto, Tsunade, Natsumi, Itomi, Mikoto, Sakura, Kushina, Anko, Hitomi, Sasuki, Izumi , Ino, Kurotsuchi, Kakasha, Lady, Dante, Nero, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Nazz, Stacey, Gwen, Kevin, Vergil, Ben, Charmcaster, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Tatsuki, Chad, Jill, Ada Wong, and Ashley Graham, Leon, and Steve (Cade saved him) all running toward him.

"Aniki!" The 15 year old hugged his older brother figure while Kushina gave him a kiss along with Lady, Ino and Sakura.

"Double d I didn't actually expect you and the others to actually come here and leave the culd-de-sac?" Said Cade in confusion and saw Rolf and the others look like they were run ragged with their eyes darting everywhere especially Sarah, May, and Lee.

"The Culd-de-sac was attacked by the undead we all managed to get out but, our parent's..." Lee whispered sobbing while her sisters held onto her with worried looks Lee was always the one who loved family for than her own life.

Cade rubbed Lee's head softly like an older brother would making her look up through the tears with a confused look before it turned to a smile seeing the brotherly look on Cade's face. "Let's get out of and find a place to recuperate, Naruto, Natsumi, Kushina place seals on the bus so it will look bigger on the inside." He spoke with the three nodding and made clones speeding up the process by then the bus could hold over 200 people, yet looked normal on the outside and everyone quickly boarded the bus.

Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and Vergil sat down by Cade with serious looks. "Who is it this time Cade?" Dante asked with a frown.

"Wesker, Saddler, Salazar, Mundus, and Sanctus though i suspect Arkham is with them." He said the last name darkly making the others narrow their eyes hearing Arkham's name before hearing Shido preach to some students in the back making them clench their weapons seeing their eyes slowly change into fanatical looks.

"Shido." Shido felt a chill of fear go down his spine hearing Cade's cold tone and looked back to see one eye ice blue and the other devil red and his sword Rebellion crackling with red lightning. " If i were you i'd be quiet and take that crap to someone who gives a fuck and stop trying to brainwash these children into your fucking drones!" He hissed at Shido who shook in his shoes and backed away fearfully.

Yuki wrapped her arms around Cade's neck. "Thanks for shutting that snake up, Cade-kun." She said in a thankful tone.

"Anything for my himes, also Vergil where's Hokuto?" Cade turned a grin toward a blushing Vergil making Dante's and Nero's jaws drop in shock seeing the cold, stoic sparda blush like a schoolboy.

Dante gave Cade a bewildered look. "Ho-how?" Asked Dante shakily not wanting to believe this.

"Vergil isn't so emotionless as you thought Dante." He inclined his head at Vergil who nodded.

"It was the stress of living up to father's name and doing nothing but, training and Cade helped me get out of it." Vergil smiled at his nephew who gave a thumbs-up and got two nods from Nero and Dante.

Cade remembered Ed and the others had no weapons to fight with and pulled out a large weapon case and motioned them over discreetly so Shido won't find out.

"Cade bro you're giving us guns!?" Kevin asked in a shocked and thankful tone looking at his brother in all but blood who handed him a combat vest and straps for his pistols and ammo. "These are customized 9mm Barettas I made sure to add seals to them where you have infinite ammo and I'll also throw in a silencer since these things react to sound." Exclaimed Cade getting a nod from Kevin who strapped on his gear.

He tossed Rolf a supressed Barret rifle with the same seals on Kevins guns, a pair of Mpk5's to Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Lee, Dual Desert Eagles to Nazz, Eddy, Double d, May, Marie and the others making sure to show them how to aim with the guns making sure to know the recoil, accuracy, and power of the bullets and quickly got used to the weapons.

"Naruto how are things back in Konoha?" Cade asked only for a scowl to appear on Naruto's face making Kushina flinch in worry at how dark it looked and that made Cade suspicious as to what's going on back at Konoha.

"My little brother threatened Naruto's sister on making her a concubine and a whore causing Naruto to beat the Uchiha to near death and any of his supporters when he came back from his training trip which I, Kushina, Mito, and Izumi took him on since Jiraiya would try and make him loyal to Konoha even after they abused him." Itomi covered her mouth at the slip while Cade had a blank look on his face that worried Naruto and Natsumi.

"I'll be paying a visit to the old monkey when this shit is over with, I know that fanatical asshole is in on this isn't he?" Cade stared into Naruto's eyes making him lower his head unable to meet his older brothers eyes only for Cade to tilt his head up with a soft look.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm glad you punished the brat during this apocalypse I'm going to make sure you still train ok." Naruto nodded with a smile on his face but, it turned to shock when something huge landed on the roof startling everyone.

"Cade..." Jill, Leon, and Ashley suddenly paled hearing the robotic voice from the nightmare they wanted to leave behind.

"It's him..." Jill whispered in worry before everyone aimed their guns at roof but, the footsteps stopped and were about to relax only for a alrge hand to reahc through the window and try to grab Naruto by his neck only for the teen to grip it without looking and form a half-ram seal as his hands became covered in gale winds concentrating at his fingertips and lunged at the brown skinned gloved hand. "**Futon: ReppaUzuki!" **He shouted before a massive shockwave vibrated from the impact nearly shredding the monsters hand only getting a howl of anger before he punched through the roof causing everyone to scatter while Shizuku kept an eye on the road.

"Guy's back up he's coming through!" He shouted over the banging causing everyone except Naruto, and Ashely and Ada to move back.

"We're fighting with you aniki." Naruto said smacking his palm to his fist with a excited grin on his face with Ada and Ashley nodding too before Nemesis ripped open the roof and jumped through as infected crows flew in before getting gunned down by the Culd-de-sac kids who smirked.

"Cade... Master Wesker wants your body for experimentation and he will get it!" Nemesis growled with Cade narrowing his eyes as a ruby-red aura appeared around him before they settled into stances with cold eyes.

"He should have come here himself because you still couldn't kill me all those years ago Nemesis." Cade replied coldly cauisng Nemesis to roar and dash at Cade launching a punch that Naruto blocked after jumping in front while the girls pumped Nemesis full of lead only his vest preventing any damage only to get knocked back a few feet from getting punched in the face, by Cade.

Nemesis groaned and then a purple whip-like tentacle shot from his hand at Naruto who dodged it narrowly and sliced it with a kunai severing it. Ashley ran at him ignoring Jills warning and to their shock landed a roundhouse kick to his abdomen causing a shockwave to erupt knocking him back a few more feet and jumped back with a triumphant grin.

Ada grinned. "Seem's blond kitty's got claws." She teased Ashley who huffed not paying attention to Nemesis's approaching form and kicked him in the face without looking.

Cade's eye widened comically seeing the hulking monster pull out a rusty rocket launcher making everyone's eyes widen in alarm only for Naruto to dash at him at Kage-Level speeds shocking Cade who smirked in pride before a blue sphere appeared in hsi right hand and shoved it into Nemesis's gut sending him flying out of the hole in the roof and pulled out a familiar tri-prong kunai and threw it appearing behind Nemesis in mid-air with two giant rasengans in his hands and shoved them into his back. "Odama Rasenrengan!" He intoned as the force from the powerful jutsu made him go flying like a speeding missile and crashed into the road in a huge crater allowing Naruto to flash back inside spinning the kunai before slipping it back in his pouch causing cheers to erupt from Ed and the others.

Cade clapped with a grin. "I guess i gotta watch out if you're packing that Otouto?" Cade said jokingly making Naruto stick his tongue out at him with a smirk making Kushina smile seeing Cade act like a father around Naruto and it felt good to her.

Outside the bus back at the crater a bloodied hand punched through the ground and a roar of anger and pain rang out. "CADDEEEEEEEE!" Nemesis roared snarling.

Back at the bus everyone heard the roar making Shido and his people shiver at the sense of revenge in the voice while Cade just raised an eyebrow very amused. "Only you would be amused at a death threat Cade." Vergil and Nero said in unison dryly before looking at each other with raised eyebrows making dante snicker before getting a brain duster from Trish.

Cade sat with Takashi and the others spekaing in muffled tones reeking laughter and amusement ignoring the glares from Shido and his group especially Tsunoda who had a mad look in his eye.

Taki felt someone glaring at her and looked back with cold golden hawk eyes that could freeze the sun making Shido and his students shiver. "I would watch who you're glaring at Tsunoda-san before we have a repeat of lasy year." She said coldly making even Saeko flinch.

Tsunoda stood up. "I can't stand being in the same place as this bitch!" He growled with a mad look in his eyes only for Taki and Kushina to stand up hands on their weapons.

Tsunoda pulled out a switchblade and ran at them planning on gutting these two bitches in front of him only to cough up copious amounts of blood as a fist blasted into his stomach knocking him unconscious courtesy of Naruto who had cold eyes and grabbed the older blond by his collar and tossed him into Shido using his enhanced strength knocking them both back like ragdolls allowing some girls and guys to remove themselves from Shido's group with relieved looks.

"Snake-face, i suggest you keep your dogs on a leash or they will be tamed." Naruto said coldly his ice blue eyes piercing his soul making Shido growl but, nod secretly planning on killing the brat not seeing Gwen's and Gwendllyn's narrowed eyes and quickly relayed Shido's thoughts to the others getting a nod from everyone else.

Watch your back around Shido...

"Why did we have to save that jackass..." Rei growled only to relent from the stern look on Cade's face.

Shido suddenly smiled snake-like making Naruto tense clutching his hiriashin kunai making the others put hands on their weapons. "Taki-chan." Taki blasted him with killing intent saying her name like that! Only Cade-kun can say that!

"I think after that display we need a leader don't you think?" He said suggestively making warning bells go off in the others heads except Cade who sat their calmly.

"You think you're a leader!? Hah! you have to be able to fight to lead and from what i'm seeing you are nothing but, a weak ass coward of a man Shido!" Naruto mocked coldly pissing his folowers off some who stood up made Naruto amused.

"If you want to get tossed out of a moving bus please be my guest I haven't had a chance to spill any blood lately." He smiled darkly making Cade turn toward Anko with an incredulous look while she had a sheepish one at making Naruto into a male version of her.

They sat back down immediately while Shido just smiled. "We need a chrismatic someone who cna lead." He said grinning only to get a snort looking to see it come from Double d who was holding Stacey.

"I highly doubt that Koichi-san because I and the others do not trust you because Cade trained me to see negative intent in anyone's eyes but his and I know right now you're group is nothing but, cannon fodder to you." Edward said coldly making Ed and Eddy jump slightly while Shido growled red faced.

"I believe Cade should be the leader?" Naruto mused with those agreeing raising their hands immediately with grins on their faces seeing the snarl on Shido's face and was about to reject only for a familiar voice to ring out.

"It's been a while Cade, Leon." A gruff voice called out making them look up to see former agent Krauser wearing a black tight shirt like Leon's, combat boots, and camo pants and a red military beret on his head smirking as he twirled a knife.

"Krauser..." Cade and Leon said coldly bringing out their own blades.

All three men stared two back in utter loathing the other in arrogance, and amusement.

The air was extremely tense...

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2 - Regenerators, Chainsaw Majinis and Ganados**


	2. Chapter 2

** Demon God Of 12 Path's: Now here is the battle between Cade and Jack Krauser who will come out a winner in this battle of fists and knives!**

**Cade: I will that's for damn sure! (Cade glared coldly at Krauser who grins in anticipation)**

**Demon God Of 12 Paths: Without further ado let the start of chapter 2 commence!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other anime mentioned in this fic **

* * *

Everyone was quiet as they saw Cade, Leon, and Krauser stare each other down with deadly glares causing the mere air to drop down in temperature making some shiver wondering how can just three people cause such a change in the air, it felt like they were killing you by just being around them.

"Wesker, and Saddler aren't pleased Cade, Leon." Krauser drawled boredly flipping his knife up and down while Naruto just had his eyes narrowed as he sniffed Krauser's scent and narrowed his eyes even furhter.

_'Kurami are you smelling this?' _He called to his tenant who nodded at him with narrowed eyes.

**"This teme had his body modified with that damn virus along with having that parasite planted in him with a stronger version of it, Leon is gonna have to sit this one out if he doesn't want to die." **Kurama warned Naruto who nodded and whistled to Ada, and Jill and Ashley and made handsigns about Krausers body causing them to pale white and pulled Leon back getting a confused look from the Agent who only gulped and sweated hearing that Krauser's body was further enhanced and nodded since he would end up as a smear on the ground.

"Seem's you know about my body's enhancements good call Leon because I'd hate to turn my former friends body into a bloody smear on the ground." Krauser spoke with a dark smirk on his scarred face making Kevin and the others shiver with their hands on their weapons making sure Shizuka kept an eye on the road.

Cade clutched his longer blade and dropped into a CQC stance with his knife in a reverse-grip and jumped up to the roof with Krauser looking at him arrogantly which he responded with flaring his K.I. with the former merc doing the same causing the air to waver due to the potent bloodlust making some of shido's student's faint.

"Things are getting interesting." Naruto spoke with a bloodthirsty grin on his face that made his appearance all the more menacing while Kushina gave Anko an accusing deadpan look which she pouted at before hearing clangs of metal making everyone except Shizuka look up to see Cade and Krauser slashing, punching, and kicking at each other at inhuman speeds and could see Krauser's body gaining cuts and wounds and noticed it healed up.

Cade dodged all of Krauser's attacks while keeping an eye on his opponent's feet since that was the thing that Gai taught him since the feet will determine the actions of their next move and ducked under a roundhouse countering with a side kick that sent Krauser skidding back holding his side with a grimace since Cade's attacks seemed to make his healing factor work into overdrive.

"What's the matter your so called upgrades not helping against me since that day on Saddler's island?" Cade sneered coldly with mocking laughter making Krauser's eye twitch in irritation and mutters darkly under his breath and stood up and dashed at Cade leaving afterimages behind him getting a raised eyebrow from Jill.

"He's moving just like Wesker did on the mission with Chris and Sheva." Leon, Ashley, and Ada nodded at that since the blond man had superhuman reflexes and speed combined with his masterful martial arts made him nearly untouchable.

Cade smirked and ran forward and suddenly ice appeared under his feet causing them to gasp as he slid under Krauser's sprint and spun slashing a cross-cut into the mans back using his custom made knife and Akaokamochi in her shikai form wielding them expertly and stood in a defensive stance and saw Krauser snarl in anger and rage and began moving faster attacking with much more force but, none of the finesse.

Cade jumped back a bit and charged his blade with futon chakra and slashed down. "Futon: Dai Kaze No Yaiba!" Cade shouted as his slash fired off a bigger version of Suna's wind sword causing Krauser to curse and dodge only to roar in pain as the wind pressure caused a large gash on his chest sending him skidding back near the edge of the bus and roared before dashing using his full speed slashing at Cade with a mad look in his eye.

Cade shook his head waiting for Krauser to come near and when he did he crouched and did a jumping backflip kick to the man's chin (Picture Guiles flash kick except Cade's is ruby-red) sending him flying in mid-air before landing on his feet and pulled out his TMP machine gun and began firing rounds at Cade who responded by whipping out Ruby and Sapphire along with his summoned swords and began firing back initiating a gun fight between the two only Krauser had to dodge repeatedly due to Cade's summoned swords almost cleaving him in two and suddenly Cade appeared in front of him and roundhouse kicked him hard sending him crashing into a house causing a boom.

Cade waits for Krauser to come back out but, frowns slightly when he doesn't and waited for a few more seconds and when he did he ducked as a flash of white entered his vision and backflipped to a safe distance and looked up and saw Krauser with a scowl on his face as his left arm was now looking like an angel wing if not for the eyeball on the front of the wing and the exposed heart of Krauser who's shirt was shredded beating rapidly while the transformed merc was glaring at him with primal rage.

_'So his enhancements came with a price he's more lost to his instincts and fights like a wild animal now...Krauser were that afraid of death to sink this low?' _Cade looked at the man he saw as an older brother in the forces with sadness at the thing he's become.

"I'm sorry for this Krauser i hope you will find peace in the afterlife..." He whispered before sheathing his weapons and gripped his arm as his hand sparked brightly with blood-red lightning that sounded like ravens chirping and seemed to cause the hairs on everyone's neck to stand up while others gazed in wonder and awe.

"Is Cade-bro actually holding pure lightning in his hand?" Double D breathed out in shock.

"That is an attack based off Kakashi's original assassination jutsu that was said to cut a lightning bolt in half except Cade's is a SS borderline SSS rank jutsu that uses red lightning that is more powerful than black lightning due to the constant frequencies it emits basically Cade-kun is like a Lightning God due to him having become one with most of the natural elements." Naruto smiled warmly at his Aniki.

Cade closed his eyes before opening them showing sadness and regret and saw Krauser nod at him with a ghost of a smile.

**Kanashi Me No Mukou he - School Days OST**

"Forgive me..." He whispered as the lightning in his hand blazed brighter and bigger forming a small blade on his hand as the clouds and sky darken behind him.

Krauser takes a stance manipulating his wing into a large blade standing at the ready and stared down Cade who did the same.

A single sakura petal blew by and suddenly both snapped their eyes open blazing forward with immense speed until they reached each other looking into each others eyes remembering all the battles and memories they experienced before a sonic boom occured as they appeared back to back heads down.

A cut formed on Cade's cheek which quickly healed while his jacket sleeve was torn to shreds leaving his right arm exposed along with his raven tattoo.

Krauser smiled before his back gained a deep cut that leaked blood and some came from his mouth. "It's up to you now Cade..." He rasped out before falling down only for a blur to snatch him up and appear on the roof.

"So we meet again Cade." Cade's eyes opened hearing that familiar oily arrogant voice and looked behind him to see Albert Wesker former STARS captain wearing the same outfit since the mansion incident except his eyes were blazing red radiating arrogance and evilness and had Krauser over his shoulder.

"so you and Saddler working together now guess I was wrong in sparing you two assholes in the first place!" Cade sneered darkly with Wesker's eyes turning cold and his mouth set into a thin line before walking to the edge and gave Cade one last look.

"I suggest you don't underestimate Saddler, Cade he has many ways in breaking even the most powerful adversary's, remember that." He said ominously before super jumping all the way across the river and disappeared into the city leaving Cade to contemplate his words and frowned.

_'He'll probably try and kidnap those close to me...well to bad for him since they can fight back even his most dangerous monsters.' _He thought only to hear snickering and saw to his irritation Eddy selling his girls small plushies of him counting money and jumped down behind Eddy.

"Eddddy..." Cade growled making Eddy chuckle nervously while the girls hugged their Cade plushies with dreamy looks.

"Kawaiiii..." They whispered making him slap his forehead in exasperation and sat besides Lady who rubbed his back soothingly.

"I am so pranking his ass when we get somewhere to rest..." Cade muttered in playful annoyance making the others chuckle.

No one saw a hunched burly man dragging a huge chainsaw with a small sack over his head only the roaring of a chainsaw cut through the air.

(Timeskip -Shizuka's friends house)

Everyone stepped off the bus and the tension suddenly grew thick as Cade's side glared at Shido's side with malice making them flinch away including Shido who quickly herded his into the house away from Cade's while Kushina, and Naruto put barrier and alarm seals around the house.

Dante looked around with a whistle noting this was fit for a very rich ass person and grinned when he saw a music system along with some loud speakers and looked through the songs and stopped on Omen by Prodigy and played it before turning the bass and volume up loud and began dancing to the beat along with the others.

Cade just looked and shrugged before dancing with Kushina, and Mikoto who were dancing very erotically getting jealous glares from Takasha and the others who wanted to dance with Cade-kun. Nero and Kyrie were having the time of their lives dancing their butts off with grins though you could see a blush on Kyries cheeks as she was a bit tipsy from the sake they drunk. Vergil was just sitting outside on the patio relaxing with Naruto discussing their lifes hardships and Kenjutsu.

Eddy was doing his usual thing scamming people along with selling more plushies of HIM! again which was both irritating and amusing for Cade so he decided to let it go and partied with Rangiku joining him along with Yoruichi who was quite the drinker.

Toshiro chuckled. "Rangiku is still the party animal, i guess." He said in an amused tone while Ichigo just snorted.

"Compared to Yoruichi-sensei when it comes to drinking, she's as tame as a kitten." Ichigo commented dryly causing Haineko who heard him to hiss and throw a sake bottle which he dodged by ducking his head and gave the zanpakuto spirit the finger which she gained a tic-mark at and headed toward Cade.

"Mmmh Cade-kun why don't we go find somewhere to play?" Kushina smiled saucily rubbing her hands over his 20 pack abs which he responded with a smirk as he shedded his jacket leaving him in his sleeveless red muscle shirt with red lightning bolts showing off his muscled body.

"Oi!, Cade-aniki find a room will ya I don't wanna be looking after another innocent brat like Natsumi!" Naruto's voice shouted from the patio making Cade facefault comically while Kushina had a red blush on her face at her son's statement.

"Soichi that's embarrassing!" Kushina whined at her son who only snorted in amusement.

"Think of it as payback for trying to dye my hair bubblegum pink!" He shouted in indignation making Sakura feel insulted.

"Hey! I love my hair color thank you!" Sakura shouted waving her fist at him only for him to stick his hand in and flip off everyone with the bird.

"That's my response." He said in a dry tone making several people shout threats at him playfully making Cade laugh before tossing Kushina on his shoulder getting an excited squeal as they headed toward the room and locked it leaving a lot of pouting girls especially Akeno.

(Lemon Warning!)

Cade and Kushina were on the bed making out with passion as they explored each others mouths swapping saliva, leaving both with blushes on their faces, he kneaded her left breast while she grinded her pussy against his crotch under her skirt making her crimson panties with chibi foxes wetten and moan in lust and ecstasy as his finger slipped under her skirt and rubbed her slit through the material.

"Mmh more Cade-koi!" She cried out as his finger went in and out repeatedly causing her juices to leak out at a rapid pace and felt a pressure building in her stomach.

"Cade-kun I'm going to cum!" She moaned out as her mind was numb with pleasure while Cade just smirked and send a jolt of lightning chakra to her clit making her let out a silent scream as she came hard covering his finger in her juices which he licked off slowly arousing Kushina more and more till she ripped her top off along with her shoes leaving her double GG-cup breasts out jiggling pink nipples erect and pounced on Cade and removed all of and when she removed his shorts her eyes merely bulged to epic proportions seeing his cock standing at 20 in and 5 in thick making her drool while he just had a smirk only to moan as she licked it slowly from the underside to the tip while her other hand massaged his balls.

"Mmh Kushi-hime..." He moaned out which made Kushina smirk before engulfing his member and began bobbing her head up and down sucking, slurping, and slobbing all over it as she jacked him off simultaneously, as she stared at him with her lustful violet colored eyes and felt his cock twitch in her mouth and began moving faster as his grunts and moans got more frequent.

"Kushi-hime I'm going to cum!" Kushina only licked him faster and when he came her cheeks bulged as she swallowed gallons of his cum and felt the need to moan at the slightly sweet taste of his cum and stood up and climbed on top of Cade and rubbed her pussy against his cock slowly teasing him and than slammed her hips down as her panties were moved to the side and allowed Cade to sheath himself within her and heard the door open and saw Yoruichi walk in wearing only a purple pair of panties her double I cups on display and kissed Kushina as Cade thrusted into her going all the way into her cervix and began pounding in and out getting moans from the red-head as she and Yoruichi continued their make out and felt herself more turned on by this.

He slammed his cock in once more emptying himself into Kushina causing her eyes to roll backward in her head as the pleasure overwhelmed her and fianted before Yoruichi pulled her off and grinned with a cheshire smile and snapped her fingers and Cade's eyes bulged as Matsumoto, Nelliel, Rias, & Akeno, Mei, Tsunade, and Irina walked in wearing only panties gazed at his cock hungrily and sashayed over to him while Yoruichi mounted his cock and rocked her hips back and forth.

"Time to play Cade-kun show these kittens what you can do?" She leered which Cade smirked and made a cross shaped seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" The girls squealed as multiple copies of Cade appeared and mounted them and began banging them hard causing their moans to be heard all over the place especially Naruto who felt ripped off.

(Lemon End)

Everyone else stared at the door with disbelief and saw Cade walk out wearing a pair of black jeans, and a tight muscle shirt and some combat boots drinking a mountain dew with a towel on his shoulder and smirked seeing the looks of disbelief and asked in the most innocent voice. "What's the matter guys?" Nero gained a tic-mark on his head hearing the innocent tone in Cade's voice and drew Red queen licking with flames while his other arm covered Kyries ears to not poison her mind with those noises.

"Next time Cade put up some damn silence barriers you almost corrupted Kyrie-hime!" He growled with Cade raising an eyebrow.

"I think you need to worry about explaining the talk to Kyrie instead, bro." Cade snickered as he walked to the kitchen leaving a horrified Nero while Trish and Lady grinned evilly.

"Ne, how about we give her the talk?" Nero immediately moved Kyrie far away from the mischievous looking women with a warning glare.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Vergil who was looking amused. "Do you think we should stop them?" Vergil hummed for a moment and than shrugged.

"Nah, Itoko needs to get laid anyway!" The man said out loud making Nero facefault with a blush on his face while Kyrie looked at him innocently.

"Nero-kun what was Cade doing?" Nero slapped his forehead before heading to his room to sleep from all the teasing.

(5 mins later)

Outside heavy footsteps rocked the ground and the night was lit up with flaming torches, and in the streets were evil looking villagers carrying farming tools and dangerous weapons but, all of them had orange blazing eyes spitting out spanish words but, the most frequent was. "Lord Saddler..." They chorused fanatically while a huge man dragged a roaring chainsaw behind him heading toward the house where their master's enemies resided.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had a green aura around him while his eye lids had red sclera around them and his whiskers darkened showing his Kitsune Sennin Mode that Kurami taught him during the training trip but, suddenly his eyes snapped open showing crimson slit orbs and turned toward Vergil who nodded grimly. "There's a lot of them coming here." Vergil added to the silence and stood up and entered seeing the others still awake after taking a small break.

"Cade we got a problem!" Cade looked up from his Ipod with a raised eyebrow and stood up.

"What is it?" He asked warily only for his eyes to widen with everyone else's.

"Lord Saddler..." Many shivered at those voices that were like fanatical cult members.

"Just great fucking Ganados!" Leon groaned in annoyance as he remembered his encounters with them and got loaded up but, paled when he heard the roaring sound of a chainsaw.

"Oh fuck not this guy again!" Leon cursed as he quickly passed everyone weapons.

"These guys coming at us with chainsaws what the fuck man!" Issei groaned with the others and heard banging on the door causing Leon and the ones who used guns and swords to run down the steps as the banging got louder.

Cade saw one managed to get through the window and fired off a silent blade of his summoned swords splitting the villager into two halves just as the door was pierced by a chainsaw and cut down the middle sending the two wooden halves down to the floor showing a Chainsaw majini and Mega Chainsaw Ganado glaring at them and charged forward with their chainsaws as the villagers rushed inside with zombie looks on their faces.

"Rapid shot!" Cade, Dante, Nero, and Trish shouted as they unleashed a massive barrage of bullets that literally tore into the villagers and managed to stun the two tougher enemies allowing Naruto and Edd to roundhouse kick them back outside on their asses before firing rounds from their shotguns sending brain matter and blood everywhere as everyone covered each others backs.

Eddy yelped as one grabbed him making him growl before twisting around and launched a fierce knee into the plagas female host causing her neck to whip with a crack signifying it was snapped before getting his desert eagles and began unloading covering Ed's back as the two were like two vanquishers of evil.

Vergil slashed the air sending a dimension cut that sliced another group of Ganados into mincemeat before tilting his head to the left dodging the leg blade of a scarecrow making him narrow his eyes. "It seem's Sanctus and Mundus are getting desperate..." He muttered before decapitating two Scarecrows in one swoop and fired a barrage of his own Summoned Swords while keeping his senses on alert.

"Hyoryu Senbi!" Toshiro fired a dragon of ice at his targets freezing and cutting them at the same time and flash stepped around the whole area along with the other ones capable of it slicing and dismembering more of the oncoming villagers.

Cade and Ichigo brought out their respective zanpakutos and swung. "Getsuga Tensho!" The incoming blood red, and light blue energy crescents tore through the horde that was starting to thin out.

Ichigo noticed the Mega Salvador behind him. "Cade watch out!" Cade turned in time and clashed Rebellion with the ganados chainsaw sparks screeching between the blades.

Cade's eyes flashed red. "Swordmaster!, Dance Macabre!" Cade deflected the chainsaw and began stabbing the larger monster a million times each stab getting more deadly as he channeled his youki and chakra into his movements and sent two hard slashes severing the arms from the monster and did a baseball bat swing at it's body releasing the energy at the point of impact causing his body to explode sending gore everywhere.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" Naruto, Mikoto, and Itachi shouted firing massive wall of crimson flames incinerating all in their path, all around the streets and yards bodies of dead plagas host laid either frozen, stabbed, slashed, or crushed laid their bodie parts.

Naruto saw the Majini get back up and lifted his heel up in the air bringing it down on the infected's skull splattering it everywhere with everyone getting a sigh of relief except Cade.

"Guy's you hear that?" Kevin spoke up as he heard scratchy, rapid breathing that made Leon's eyes widen in fright as he remembered what BOW made that noise and the slow footsteps.

"Saddler sent out regenerators, man he must be getting desperate!" Ashley whistled as the others looked around for the noise.

Naruto felt a pair of arms try and grab him only for Naruto to use his superhuman strength and grab them and began spinning and did a toss that sent the owner smashing though a whole house and car getting winces while Naruto grinned before it died down to a frown. "It's not dead it's already healing..." He warned as the Re-generator stepped out showing dark pale skin, sharp knife-like teeth that dripped with saliva and hungry blank red eyes that stared at them walking toward them slowly till it dashed at what looked like mid-chunin speeds that made Naruto narrow his eye before launching a flash grenade blinding it allowing Naruto to form one of his most dangerous jutsu.

Naruto held up a large Rasengan that was surrounded by several small ones that made it look like a planet and channeled his fire chakra into it making it look like a blazing sphere of death and dashed at the recovering Re-generator "Goen Wakusei Rasengan!" and slammed the jutsu into it's chest causing it's body to distort like it was being pulled in different directions and suddenly the backlash knocked the monster, away like a bullet turning into a flaming torpedo and suddenly exploded leaving nothing left, not even ashes.

"That's all of them." Jill spoke with the others sighing in relief.

Takashi frowned in distaste. "Guy's did anyone notice that Shido and his ilk looked relieved when the Ganados appeared?" He asked suspiciously with something clicking in Naruto's head and it made him scowl along with Dante coming to the same thing.

"They were waiting for us to tire out and kill us, Cade i suggest we keep an eye on them." Dante grunted with Cade nodding before telling everyone to head back inside to rest.

The oncoming battle for the world is only just beginning what other deathly creatures stalked the streets of Tokonosu City?

* * *

Next chapter: Cade and the others make it past a night of the apocalypse, What more will they encounter? and will the others survive Wesker, Saddler, Sanctus, Arkham, and Mundus and Salazar's retribution!

Shunpo - Flash Step

Katon - Fire Release

Goen Wakusei Rasengan - Flaming Planetary Spiraling Ball

please review for any requests or plans for the next chapter


End file.
